Magia
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Ojo al rating! Propuesta de parte de Ire, publicado en un grandioso foro. Capítulo Único.


**Atención al rating! **Luego no se quejen, más sí dejen críticas constructivas que a nadie hacen daño. Sin más preámbulos les dejo aquí el desafío impuesto por la bella mentecita de Ire, mi querida amiga y compañera de ficts de este género especial. Ah! Este fict dedicado a quien dio la idea: **Ire **pero el fict, la historia es tuya, Harry me pertenece pero se lo dejo a Hermione porque ella se lo merece. XD

* * *

**Magia**

**

* * *

**

Son exactamente las 11 de la noche cuando Hermione estaba arrodillada junto al árbol de cerezos verdes, tomando de su raíz las hojas arcoiris que su _querido_ profesor de Pociones le había encomendado.

– Vuelvo a insistir... no debías... no tenías que... –

– Hermione, por favor – le cortó Harry arrodillándose junto a ella y tomándole del hombro – ¿Crees que luego de la batalla contra Voldemort, Snape iba a ser algún problema para mí? –

– Es por eso – Hermione le rehuyó la mirada. ¿Por qué los ojos de Harry debían ser más enigmáticos a la luz de la luna llena? – El profesor Snape cree que por ello tu ego se infló más –

– Y quiere desquitarse contigo ¿No? Pues eso no se lo permito – Harry declaró con firmeza – Si tiene problemas conmigo que los resuelva conmigo, no con la persona más importante de mi vida –

Hermione no respondió a aquellas últimas palabras, sólo sentía que las mejillas le ardían terriblemente, y deseaba que la sombra de Harry la cubriera para que él no notara su estado.

Se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir los cálidos brazos de Harry envolverla, seguramente para cubrirla del frío.

– No temas, Hermione... – le susurró Harry dándole suaves besos en la frente – Nada malo nos va a pasar –

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente. No era al bosque y sus innumerables criaturas mágicas a lo que temía, sino a Harry, y no era porque él fuera a hacerle daño, sino porque justamente la protegía, le cuidaba. Casi le parecía simplemente imposible que alguien pudiera amar de esa manera, sino fuera porque ella sentía lo mismo.

La joven dejó a un lado la planta arcoiris y se aferró al joven con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, aferrándose a su camisa, y los besos de Harry en su mejilla, en sus párpados, en la punta de su nariz sólo la llevaron a esos instantes en que estuvieron por traspasar la delgada línea que divide a los enamorados de los amantes.

Muchas veces se detuvieron, algunas porque no era correcto y otras porque estuvieron a punto de descubrirlos y esto último hubiese sido un desastre total, sobre todo cuando llevaban casi dos años ocultándole su romance a todo el colegio, incluso a su mejor amigo y no era por falta de confianza, sino porque no querían que terceras personas estuviesen debatiendo si la relación de ambos debía darse o no.

Harry y Hermione no querían debates sobre si son almas gemelas, complementos o mejores amigos que jamás debían enamorarse. Después de todo, los demás no lo entienden porque simplemente no lo sienten. Para Harry valía que Hermione quisiera estar con él, lo demás le importaba menos que un comino.

Hermione tembló entre los brazos de Harry, envuelta en el pánico y las ansias.

Lo amaba, sin duda alguna, pero al mismo tiempo temía que las cosas cambiaran luego de ese momento.

Lo mismo sucedió cuando se besaron en el aula de Encantamientos, fueron dos extrañas y tensas semanas entre ese primer beso y la plática que debía darse de el por qué y qué sería de la amistad que tenían luego de eso.

La relación funcionó satisfactoriamente durante todo este tiempo, pero como todos enamorados que conviven en un mismo castillo por muchos meses, llega un instante en que están a solas y bordean al hecho de profundizar más aún el romance.

Pero ello debía ser especial, por eso le dijeron que no a los vestidores del equipo de quidditch, y tampoco decidieron que la Sala Común, en la madrugada, sería el sitio apropiado.

Estuvieron a punto de usar el cuarto de Hermione sino fuera por las dos metidas tipas con las que ella convive (aunque fue una suerte que Harry llevara la Capa Invisible) y aunque nunca se atrevieron a hablar del asunto, sus cuerpos parecían reaccionar a cualquier instante.

Como el de Hermione reaccionaba ahora al de Harry protegiéndola del frío de la noche del Bosque Prohibido.

Ja! Ironías de la vida, pensó Hermione. Bosque Prohibido para actividades prohibidas a dos seres que no sientan como ellos.

– ¿Estás bien? – indagó Harry sacando a ella de sus pensamientos y debates internos – Quizá deberíamos irnos, hace mucho frío y... –

_– No quiero – _murmuró ella casi imperceptible.

Harry arqueó una ceja en señal de intriga. ¿Qué era lo que no quería Hermione¿Que él la abrazara¿Que siguieran ahí sin hacer nada?

Para Harry, enfrentar su situación con Hermione no fue nada fácil. Luego de que en la Sala de Encantamientos la besó _como agradecimiento_ como intentaba mentirse a sí mismo por dos largas semanas, los sentimientos en él se dispararon plenamente.

De sentir un algo que nunca antes se atrevió a indagar, estaba ese sentimiento de que si Hermione no sentía lo mismo por él, creía que nunca más vería el mundo como era, además de lo terrible que sería perderla como amiga.

Para finalizar la agonía estuvo la plática que tuvieron después. Luego de que él admitiera que no sabía los motivos por el cual él la había besado, y que Hermione le recordara que ella también lo había besado (por ello la incomodidad de ella) decidieron que, pase lo que pase, no perderán la confianza que siempre se tuvieron.

Aunque era algo que Harry no había cumplido del todo. La amaba, sí, se lo había dicho algunas veces y ella le había respondido con palabras similares. Pero más allá de ello también la deseaba, y aunque no lo había expresado de forma verbal, estaba seguro que su cuerpo había hablado más que él.

Clara prueba de ello era la ocasión en que la acorraló en los vestidores de quidditch (aunque él verdaderamente no lo planeó) y sus manos tuvieron contacto con partes del cuerpo de Hermione que sus ojos nunca antes han visto.

Y si no fuera porque escucharon los gritos de los jugadores que, festivamente, se acercaban a cambiarse de ropa, entonces no se detendrían. Aunque para Harry fue difícil contenerse con Hermione, supuestamente abrazándole en forma de felicitación.

Por suerte los demás no notaron esto como algo anormal. Era muy común que ella le abrazara o le diera un beso en la mejilla.

Y la siguiente vez en la Sala Común, aunque fue ella la que inconscientemente inició todo, fue él quien detuvo (muy a pesar de sus propios deseos) No quería que su primera vez con su chica fuese en un sofá, por muy excitante que sonara la idea. Si era de hacerlo en un sofá será en el de la casa de ambos, con las puertas bien cerradas para que nadie osara a interrumpirlos.

La última vez, en el cuarto de ella, maldijo una y otra vez a Lavander y Parvati. Hubiese sido la ocasión perfecta: sábanas de seda, silencio total y sobre todo tener bajo su cuerpo el de su novia.

Harry estaba muy frustrado con esto último, por ello a Hermione no debía extrañarle que él se desquitara con Snape, en la antepenúltima clase de Pociones que tenían en el resto de toda su vida.

Snape había atacado a Hermione, insinuando constantemente su asombro de que _alguien como ella_ haya llegado tan lejos en sus clases.

Y Harry saltó defendiendo a su enamor... a su amiga, ante los ojos de los demás era su amiga.

Y por ello los castigó a ambos a pasar por el Bosque Prohibido por esa bendita planta.

¿Era un castigo realmente?

Sí, lo era. Tener a Hermione temblando entre sus brazos y no poder besarla como deseaba, amarla como deseaba.

¿O sí?

Harry suspiró al sentir los labios de Hermione aferrarse a su cuello, como si de ello dependía la vida de ella.

– ¿Sabes? – susurró Hermione con voz temblorosa, por miedo a una negativa mientras sus manos tomaban las gafas de él y las posaba en el césped – No hallo mejor momento que ahora.. no creo que pueda resistirlo más –

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, intentando asimilar esas palabras. Y cuando lo hizo, su primera acción fue quitarse la camisa y posarla sobre el césped frío.

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras se recostaba en la camisa de Harry.

Harry deslizó unos dedos por los labios de ella, obligándola a que no siguiera mordiéndose, e introduciendo sus propios labios entre los de ella, mientras sus manos volvían a recorrer su piel por encima de su ropa, luego debajo de ella.

Hermione suspiró profundamente. Sentía las manos de Harry deslizarse sobre ella, llenándola de sensaciones tan profundas que casi creía que él no acariciaba su cuerpo, sino su alma.

No podía quedarse de la misma manera, así que sus frías manos se deslizaron por el dorso de Harry, perdiéndose en él, deseando hacerle sentir siquiera una pizca de lo que ella sentía, sin saber que en él las sensaciones se multiplicaban.

Los labios de Harry iban besando todo cuanto sus manos iban descubriendo, incluso cuando llegaron al lugar más sagrado de ella, lugar que reaccionaba cada vez con más humedad.

Hermione aprisionó entre sus manos los cabellos negros de Harry, no con el deseo de apartarlo, sino con las ansias de sentirlo más, si acaso era posible.

Pronto Harry supo la diferencia de cuando el cuerpo de Hermione temblaba por frío y cuando por placer.

Hermione, envuelta en el placer que Harry la había llevado, lo haló contra sí, deshaciendo de inmediato de todo cuanto le estorbara para sus propósitos.

Harry mordisqueó el hombro de Hermione, sintiendo como ella iba provocando, con sus manos, que todo su cuerpo latiera con intensidad, como si fuese una inmenso corazón.

Y pronto llegó el momento de que ambos sintieran juntos el placer que se entregaron mutuamente. Era el instante en que la vida de ambos cambiaría por siempre.

En un instante Harry fue parte de Hermione y ella formó parte de él. No existía más en esos momentos que el cuerpo de ella envolviéndolo y provocando que el aire fuera poco.

Nunca antes Harry supo de algo tan magnífico como ese momento en que se movía sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, ella era la perfección para él, desde cómo cerraba sus ojos, concentrándose en el placer que él le entregaba, hasta cómo el sudor caía entre sus pechos, donde sus labios la habían besado incontables veces en esa noche.

Hermione arqueó su cuerpo, no pudiendo contenerse ni un instante más. Aferró sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Harry y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, soltando un grito que de inmediato fue callado por los labios de su amante.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione descubrió la verdadera magia, recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, sobre ella amándola, sobre sus almas desde ahora más fusionadas que nunca.

Harry gimió entre sus labios, seguramente si no la hubiese besado también gritaría como ella lo había hecho.

Y nadie estropeó el momento, sus auras mágicas provocaron una barrera impenetrable por cualquier ser viviente.

Incluso después del orgasmo, cuando se besaban lentamente, acentuando en cada caricia el amor que quedó en ellos sellados.

* * *

Harry sonrió traviesamente mientras Hermione ocultaba su rostro como podía. Las constantes preguntas del profesor Snape sobre si ellos habían visto a la bestia en la noche anterior, habían puesto roja a Hermione mientras Harry negaba constantemente. 

Al final, con la altivez de todo Potter, Harry le contestó que luego de lo de Voldemort y un profesor de Pociones por 7 años consecutivos, ninguna bestia es nada.

Snape estuvo a punto de castigarlo con otra noche en el Bosque Prohibido (lo que Harry verdaderamente esperaba) pero en ese instante llegó Dumbledore a solicitarlo para la reunión anual de los profesores.

– Harry... – murmuró ella aún con voz nerviosa y mirando a todos lados, como cerciorándose de que nadie la escuchara – No tienes... por qué esperar otra noche en el Bosque Prohibido –

Y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de irse a la biblioteca.

Harry vio cómo desfilaba su cuerpo en medio de los pasillos mientras se recordaba por centésima vez en aquel año por qué la amaba tanto.

**Fin**

Y el reto impuesto por Ire constó de lo siguiente:

_Harry y Hermione son castigados por Snape, que les manda a buscar ingredientes a algun lugar de Hogwarts (el Bosque Prohibido o las zonas cercanas al lago, a elegir), podeis inventaros si quereis una planta que solamente se vea de noche en luna llena o mil cosas mas._

_Podeis elegir entre hacer un Lemon o bien una escena que sea subida de tono sin llegar al Lemon, eso se deja a eleccion; tambien dejamos a eleccion el hecho de que Harry y Hermione sean pareja o no._


End file.
